Urban Rangers
The Urban Rangers are a Boy Scout-style organization introduced in "Oath to an Ed" consisting of Rolf, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4, and Plank. They earn badges and medallions for different tasks completed which are usually just normal, everyday tasks. They appear to often take camping trips to the woods as a chance to earn certain camping badges seen in "An Ed in the Bush." The Eds once attempted to join the Urban Rangers in hopes of earning a copy of their uniform, however, they were dishonorably discharged because they could not earn a single badge (largely, in part, due to Eddy). Now, because of that, Eddy has a severe grudge against them and often tries to prove that the Urban Rangers (or "Urban Losers" as he calls them) are a bunch of "phonies" in a way to exact revenge on them. His attempts to downplay the rangers fail and leave him in disgrace. The "Wee Roach" seems to be the lowest rank in the Urban Rangers, as new members start out as Wee Roaches. It's revealed in "The Good, The Bad and The Ed" that the Urban Rangers have existed for sometime over fifty years. People who are not Urban Rangers can be temporarily sworn into the organization through the Urban Ranger Handbook, as seen in "Ed Overboard." Urban Rangers Train The Urban Rangers Train is only seen in the episode "The Good, The Bad and The Ed." It is used in the last test to earn the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge. It was seen on the train track that runs though the Mountain Range. The train appears to be a generic steam locomotive with the Urban Ranger's insignia on the front of it which is a hand making an L shape. Badges and Awards Urban Rangers Flag Uniform The Urban Ranger uniform consists of mostly yellow and blue. They have a red neckerchief and a hat that seems to be a blue rag. Members *Rolf (Leader) *Jimmy (Ranger) *Jonny 2x4 (Ranger) *Plank (first a wee roach, but then got promoted to ranger in "Oath to an Ed") *Ed (originally a wee roach in "Oath to an Ed") *Edd (originally a wee roach in "Oath to an Ed", then a temporary ranger as of "Ed Overboard") *Eddy (originally a wee roach in "Oath to an Ed," then a temporary ranger as of "Ed Overboard," and lastly, a contender for the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge in "The Good, The Bad and The Ed") Rankings *'Wee Roach': The beginning rank. The Eds were wee roaches, but failed to earn even one badge and were discharged. *'Ranger': Promoted after earning one badge and stays like that until the Ranger quits. *'Leader': The Ranger that is responsible for handing out badges earned and running the events. *'Grand Poobah of the International Urban Rangerhood': The person who created the Urban Rangers. It was only mentioned by Ranger Jimmy in "The Good, The Bad and The Ed". Appearances The Urban Rangers have had seven appearances in the show. Season 1: *''"Oath to an Ed"'' Season 2: *''"To Sir with Ed"'' (Jimmy was absent) Season 4: *''"An Ed in the Bush"'' *''"Ed Overboard"'' Season 5: *''"Mission Ed-Possible"'' *''"No Speak Da Ed"'' *''"The Good, The Bad and The Ed"'' Trivia *The Urban Ranger salute is also the hand gesture for "loser". They put their thumb and finger making an L'' shape while holding their hand to their foreheads. It's also worth mentioning that Kevin and Eddy usually call the Urban Rangers "The Urban Losers." *Upon a ranger's entrance, an arrival of mail or the presentation of a medal, a few notes are played on the bugle by either Jonny or Jimmy. *In the MMOG game ''FusionFall, Eddy (who's king of the Cul-de-Sac) has an army of Urban Rangers, who act as shop owners and guards to the cardboard fortress (a giant fort, made of cardboard boxes, that surrounds the Cul-de-Sac). The guards carry wooden swords. They are all NPCs. Players may obtain an Urban Ranger uniform if they have Edd as their guide. Notable Urban Rangers in FusionFall include Ranger Joey & Ranger Melissa, who guard the cardboard fortress surrounding the Cul-de-Sac. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Rolf and Jimmy, along with the other kids, forgive the Eds for their wrongdoings, while Jonny and Plank replace the Eds as the neighborhood's outcasts. It is unknown how this will affect the Urban Rangers. *The Urban Rangers did not appear in Seasons 3 and 6, and did not show up in any of the specials or the movie (in the case of the latter, they were divided for the majority of it.) *The Urban Rangers made their largest number of appearances in Season 5. *"To Sir with Ed" is the only episode where an Urban Ranger (Jimmy) is absent from the group. *In the fifth season, it's shown that the Urban Rangers have a position at Peach Creek Jr. High for things like hand-delivering report cards to the parents' of students and delivering mail from students' pen-pals through the school's International Studies-class. *As shown in numerous episodes (namely "An Ed in the Bush" and "The Good, The Bad & The Ed"), the Urban Rangers have their own "official" paraphernalia (such as swiss army knives, water bottles, rakes, etc.) bearing their logo. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h40m46s60.png|Urban Rangers Flag. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h37m06s160.png|Rolf. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h37m58s161.png|Jonny 2x4. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h37m27s110.png|Jimmy. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h41m45s129.png|Plank. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h36m08s87.png|Ed, Edd and Eddy as Wee Roaches. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h34m39s206.png|The Urban Rangers' Train. Urban_Ranger_Bandana.png|FF Urban Rangers' Bandana. Urban_Ranger_Shirt.png|FF Urban Rangers' Shirt. Urban_Ranger_Pants.png|FF Urban Rangers' Pants. Urban_Ranger_Flip_Flops.png|FF Urban Rangers' Flip-Flops. Marshmallow_Launcher.png|FF Urban Rangers' Marshmallow Launcher. Wee Roaches.jpg|Ed and Eddy mess up somehow as usual. Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-13h32m59s206.png|Join the Urban Rangers. Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-13h31m50s21.png|The Urban Rangers leaflet. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h40m10s176.png|The new handbook. Vlcsnap-2016-01-03-18h18m48s688.png|The picture of the "Freeing the Fool" pewter medallion. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h48m57s95.png|Jonny and Jimmy looking in the old Handbook. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h36m25s9.png|1st set of Jimmy's badges. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h36m31s60.png|2nd set of Jimmy's badges. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h36m36s108.png|3rd set of Jimmy's badges. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Minor Category:Urban Rangers Category:Clubs